


(PodFic) Decepticats

by GeminiWishes



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental cat aquisition, Cat Ownership, Cats, Did I Mention Cats?, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Starscream Doesn't Even Like Cats, Starscream-Centric, because cats, or so he tells himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: Hey, if Thundercracker can have a dog in IDW, Starscream can be a Crazy Cat Lady in G1.
Relationships: implied Megatron/Starscream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	(PodFic) Decepticats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Decepticats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889844) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



Soundcloud link: [Here](https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/decepticats-transformers-podfic)

https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/decepticats-transformers-podfic


End file.
